Move Along
by YamiHaruko
Summary: A Oneshot of Athrun and Cagalli's relationship. Cagalli is going through a tough time and who is there to help her? And will she allow him? Please R & R. It's always appreciated. All comments accepted.


(A/N:Ok, this is a Gundam Seed fanfic. It's a oneshot songfic, and I'm using the AthrunxCagalli pairing for this one. The song is called "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects. Enjoy. By the way, this fanfic is dedicated and inspired by my very good friend CagalliYulaAttaxZala on xanga. Thanks for the inspirtation! This is for you, as I promised! smile)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or this awesome song.

'…thoughts…'

_Song lyrics_

On to the show, then.

---

-Move Along-

Athrun was walking down the hall of the great mansion in the middle of the night while returning to his room. He passed Cagalli's door and heard a soft weeping sound coming from the room. Athrun sighed as he turned and leaned against the wall outside her door and closed his eyes as the sound echoed through his mind.

They had been at war for the last year now. And it is really starting to take its awful effect on everyone. Lately, Athrun noticed Cagalli seeming depressed and upset and she's been losing some weight, too. She wasn't being herself at all and he couldn't seem to snap her out of the mood no matter what he did. Anytime he tried to talk to her about it she would simply change the subject quickly and put on a fake smile to cover it up.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands_

Cagalli lay on her bed crying into her pillow. She couldn't take it any longer. All this stress over the war was just too much pressure and driving her into the ground. 'Everything I'm doing is wrong…that's why Orb is in such danger. It's all because of my bad decisions!…Kira…' Her sobbing increased as she continually kept putting fault on herself.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

Athrun heard the Cagalli's crying become louder. "Cagalli…" he said softly, not knowing whether he should enter and try to help or just let her try and work it out on her own. If she continues acting how she has been, Cagalli would just push him away. What could he do? He loved Cagalli and wanted to help her, but how do you help someone who won't accept it?

_With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_

That was it. He looked up and opened his eyes as the moonlight from the window at the end of the hall played across his stern features. 'Cagalli. Please. Let me help you.' And with a deep breath and turned and knocked on her door. "Cagalli? Are…are you all right?"

Cagalli's tears seemed to stop for the moment as her eyes widened realizing Athrun had heard her. 'Athrun? God! I'm so stupid!' She mentally slapped herself. After wiping her face the best she could and gaining some amount of composer, she replied softly trying to act as if nothing happened, "Athrun?" She moved to the door and pretended to yawn when she opened it, trying to look as sleepy as she could. "What is it?" She asked rubbing an eye.

Athrun looked at her. He could make out the salty tear streaks that covered her face. Why did she keep lying to him? Why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? "Cagalli, I thought I heard…" He paused. 'If she really wanted me to know, she'd tell me. Am I intruding?' Cagalli looked at him. "Athrun?" She questioned after he stopped in the middle of her sentence.

_These hands are meant to hold_

'No. I have to talk to her about this. What if she ended up hurting herself?' He looked down at her. "We need to talk, Cagalli." He tried to say in a firm, but soft voice. The blonde-haired girl just rubbed her eye again and yawned, still trying to play off that nothing was wrong. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's two in the morning." Athrun shook his head at her and stepped in her room. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her over to the bed to sit down. "I can imagine you would be up anyway." He said quietly, trying to inform her he knew what was going on.

He sat her on the bed and then sat down beside her and looked down. "…A-athrun?" Cagalli questioned hesitantly. The raven-haired boy looked up into her eyes as the light of the moon shone onto her face and the water streaks were more visible than ever. He took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "Cagalli. Tell me what's wrong."

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do_

Cagalli stared at him for a moment. "N-nothing's wrong, Athrun." Athrun squeezed her hands a little tighter and narrowed his eyes at her and spoke firmly. "Cagalli. I know you've been acting depressed and you're scaring me. Now, what it wrong?" He tried to ask a little more gently. Cagalli looked at him for another moment before tears started spilling from her eyes again and she grabbed his shirt and started to sob into his chest.

_And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Athrun pulled her into him closer and wrapped comforting arms around her shaking form. "Oh, Cagalli…" he said very softly. What could he do? He wasn't sure what he should say to her. 'Perhaps I'll just let her cry for right now…' Athrun allowed Cagalli to let everything out. She continued to cry for a good ten minutes while he kept whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

_Move along  
Move along_

After the tears slowed down, Cagalli sniffled and clung onto Athrun's shirt as if it were her lifeline. No. It was her lifeline. Athrun was all she really had that was constant. Complete. Kira was killed nearly six months ago in a terrible accident at Orb, and Cagalli has never forgiven herself. And on top of that happening, she had been stuck here at Orb with every problem going on in the universe ever since.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends_

Then, Athrun appeared back into her life after hearing about Kira. He had been there for about six months now, and vowed that he wasn't going to leave her side again. But recently, Cagalli started to break down, even with Athrun's help. Right after Kira's tragic death, Cagalli found peace with Athrun being around again. However, now, to Athrun, it seemed like him being around was making Cagalli more unhappy.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your_

Athrun tilted Cagalli's chin up to look at him. "Cagalli…you don't have to do this alone." He tried to smile for her. "I'm always right here for you. Don't you know that by now?" He looked deeper into the girl's teary, red eyes. All he could do was try and comfort her. He just wanted to make whatever was causing this disappear so Cagalli could be happy again.

_With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Cagalli sniffled some more as tears threatened to spill again. She looked down and closed her eyes, causing the tears to fall but then looked up at Athrun pathetically and threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Athrun! Oh, Athrun…" she sobbed. "I hate this! I hate having so much responsibility for everyone! There's just too much stress! I can't take this…" Athrun puts his arms around her trying to comfort her. She has been putting up with this for months now.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do_

She continued sobbing and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Athrun…" she gulped, "I miss Kira…" At the mention of Kira, Athrun dropped his head slightly and remained silent for a few moments. "…Me too..." was all he could get out. He missed Kira immensely. And he also felt guilty for not being here when it happened. But there was nothing they could do to change what had already passed.

_And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

They stayed there like that for a long while, neither of them saying anything; just enjoying each other's company. Cagalli, finally starting to feel a little better, loosened her grip around Athrun and stared up into his eyes. Like hers, Athrun's eyes became stricken with emotion and tears. "Athrun…" She paused and looked down feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately…" Athrun sighed in relief at hearing those words. She was finally going to talk to him about everything. He looked down at her waiting for her to continue. "I just…I didn't really want to have you get all stressed out too…I didn't want you to worry, but it seems like I failed at that too…" Tears started to brim her eyes again.

_Move along  
When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

Athrun shook his head and tilted her face up so he could look at her. "You didn't fail at anything Cagalli. But you should have come to me if you were feeling upset. I was getting very worried about you" he paused to emphasize what he was about to say. "Because I love you. I care about you. I want you to be able to talk to me if you have a problem."

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Cagalli stared up at him and her mouth hung open slightly. "Oh Athrun…" Tears came this time, but they were tears of happiness. "Athrun, I love you, too." She hugged him again tightly and then loosened and looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much!" She pressed her lips against his and kissed him affectionately.

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong_

Athrun returned the kiss passionately. Cagalli was going to be all right. They were going to be all right. 'No matter what obstacle gets in our way, and no matter what happens, together…

_We move along_

---

(A/N: The End. So what did you think? Sorry, for killing off Kira, but I had to in order to make the situation seem a little more desperate. Well, I hope you enjoyed, especially you, Cagalli! hug This was all for you!)


End file.
